


Laura's Secret

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura's Secret

Laura had a secret. It wasn’t that she was a werewolf, which was a secret sure, but she had another secret. One she would absolutely kill to keep. And that was saying a lot for an eleven year old. Especially when the person who knew about it was one of her most favorites.  
  
Mrs. Sheriff was looking at Laura worriedly, “This is unlike you Laura… I can’t believe you lost a book!”  
  
Laura hunched her shoulders, kicking her foot a little as she wrung her hands, “I’m sorry Mrs. Sheriff… I didn’t mean to. It’s just… Gone.”

  
  
Mrs. Sheriff sighed and rested her chin in her hand, “Are you sure you’ve looked everywhere? Maybe I can make it as overdue for another week?”  
  
“It’s been missing a month…” Laura mumbles.  
  
Mrs. Sheriff looks very troubled which makes Laura’s insides squirm unpleasantly. The book wasn’t lost. Laura knew exactly where it was. The library’s copy of Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of the Mysterious Handprints was safely tucked under her pillow where it had been since she checked it out three months ago. She wasn’t allowed to recheck it out and that was why it was currently “lost.” Laura cursed the day she ever saw that too beautiful Encyclopedia Brown! With his face, and his smile, and he’s so smart and good at mysteries!!  
  
Laura glanced up at Mrs. Sheriff and she knew she KNEW. Mrs. Sheriff smiled at her and motioned her around the desk. Laura went through the swinging door like she was going to the executioner. As happy as she was that Mrs. Sheriff’s baby was two and old enough she could work at the library a couple of days during the week, Laura would’ve liked to have a far less astute and familiar face deal with this situation.  
  
“Alright.” Mrs. Sheriff smiled, “Spill. I know you didn’t lose a book.”  
  
Laura cringed and considered just making a run for it.  
  
“It’ll stay just between you and me. Ok?” Mrs. Sheriff smiled conspiratorially.  
  
Laura leaned in sharply, “ _Promise?_ ”  
  
Mrs. Sheriff inclined her head in consent, staying leaned in.  
  
“I…  _I’m in love with Encyclopedia Brown_.” Laura gushed out and sagged a bit in relief.  
  
Mrs. Sheriff smiled fondly at her, “I don’t blame you, he’s really clever. But… You could ask for your own copy for your birthday? Christmas?”  
  
“I did!! But… It was the wrong one. I mean it was the right book but…”  
  
“But?”  
  
“But the new one… It’s not him. It’s a drawing… And…”  
  
Mrs. Sheriff nodded sagely, “Right, the library copy is a photo of him…”  
  
Laura was relieved, Mrs. Sheriff always understood! “Right…”  
  
Mrs. Sheriff’s eyes absolutely sparkled as she leaned in close and whispered, “Tell you what, bring in your copy and keep the other one and we’re square. Ok?”  
  
Relief and gratitude welled up in Laura to the point she was dizzy, she hugged Mrs. Sheriff tight and whispered her thank you’s while the woman chuckled and hugged her back. She couldn’t wait to get home and tell the Sheriff that he’s lost his number one fan to a [fictional boy and a model](http://38.media.tumblr.com/fd0b0a70c2c83d2802ae15e77b05c726/tumblr_inline_mr6qxydC4X1qz4rgp.jpg) who is probably his age now.

 

 


End file.
